dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vial of Destruction
Is a vial containing the essence of god power, handed down by generations of destruction gods. Beerus offers Vegeta the Vial of Destruction as he wants a new successor. Vegeta accepts and gains the potion, but after drinking it, declines the role and recommends Majin Buu instead. This infuriates Beerus but Vegeta's power after drinking the Vial was far stronger. The vial is supposed to contain the essence of the first ever God of Destruction. These essence are then preserved for millions of years at a time, growing stronger. Power of the Vial Vegeta's Godlike Power Level before the Vial stood at 15. After drinking the vial, Vegeta's Godlike Power Level became a 25. Beerus's power level is a 15. Goku later used the vial in order to get even with Vegeta, making his power level a 25. Majin Buu is offered use of the vial, his power increases to 30. *Buu goes out of control after drinking the Vial of Destruction* Goku & Vegeta Vs. Destruction Buu Goku and Vegeta try to calm down Buu, after he reacted to the Vial of Destruction negatively. Buu attacks the Planet of Gods, killing Whis and eventually destroying it. Beerus decides to take on Buu, but after a long fight, Beerus soon is overwhelmed by this evil buu's new gained power. Goku intercepts Buu and delivers a powerful Macro Spirit Bomb which is designed as a quick resource of power. This stuns Buu, but also drains Goku of most of his energy. Vegeta attacks Buu and after fighting him for around 1 hour and 15 mins, Buu manages to absorb Beerus. Beerus Buu attacks Goku and Vegeta, defeating them easily and destroying multiple planets in the process. Supreme Kai teleports Goku and Vegeta back to the planet of the kais. Dende awaits them and heals them up to full strength. Goku tries to persuade Vegeta into doing the fusion dance but Vegeta heavily declines. Raging with ultimate power, Buu decides to blow up half of the galaxy in one single blast. Vegeta witnesses this, and decides to do fusion. They fuse and fight Beerus Buu, this fight lasts around 15 minutes before the fusion runs out. Goku then tries to get a Godlike Spirit Bomb running but Buu kills Goku. Vegeta gathers the leftovers of the spirit bomb and unleashes it on Beerus Buu, releasing Beerus. Vegeta attempts to fight Destruction Buu but this time, he prevails and destroys Buu using an Infinite Final Flash which obliterates Buu. (Full fight is 3 hours and 20 minutes long) * Buu attacks the Planet of Gods and Kills Whis (10 minutes) * Buu attacks Beerus and injures him (10 minutes) * Goku attacks Buu with a Macro Spirit Bomb and fights him (15 minutes) * Vegeta fights Destruction Buu (1 hour 15 minutes) * Destruction Buu absorbs Beerus (3 minutes) * Supreme Kai teleports Goku and Vegeta to Supreme Kai's planet + Fusion (7 Minutes) * SSGSS Gogeta Vs. Beerus Buu (15 minutes) *